


i’ve got you

by luvmin



Category: Bangtan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Space, Omega Verse, Referenced Mpreg, Romance, Top Jeon Jungkook, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvmin/pseuds/luvmin
Summary: park jimin and jeon jungkook were mates. they fell in love in a beautiful forest together, had pups of their own.. and now, jimin wanted to give his alpha his everything. love makes you do crazy things, hm?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a roleplay i just finished, i’m not sure if i’ll make this into a series but it all depends on how this goes! hope you all enjoy~ 
> 
> WARNING  
> there is 18+ content in here, please read at your own accord. this is also my first poster work on here, ahh. >.<

park jimin had a choice... and now, he was a queen. it’s been a month since the royal couple had their first litter of six— eunkyung, eunhyuk, minhun, jihun, daehyun, and soonbok. jeon jimin and jeon jungkook were such an adoring and happy couple.. though, the time apart they had from day to day was difficult to handle at times. jimin found himself having some lonely nights which led to him crying. it might seem like an overreaction but he’s still so new to this life— his life. one that he chose to live. his first choice as a free omega was to run with jungkook, and he never regrets that decision. they mated the same day they met, it’s crazy but their wolves could handle their presence long enough for them to even fit in another day together. then.. their beautiful pups came only three months later.

jungkook was an amazing king who often had to choose the kingdom over his own queen, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love jimin. the omega knew this. though, they had their first argument earlier today when jimin brought up that he wanted just a bit more time with jungkook. the alpha was obviously stressed enough, maybe that’s why he snapped so nastily to the little blonde omega, jimin only lowering his head and nodding his head at whatever the alpha told him.

_he_ _wanted_ _to_ _be_ _good_

now.. here they are hours later after an apology from both parties, jimin clinging to him and calling the alphas name so prettily while their tangled in their bedsheets together at the middle of the night. this wasn’t their first time having sex but this was their first time making love.. the first time it all had the most beautiful aura in the world.

“j-jungkook..” jimin gasped under the alpha, his plush thighs squeezing jungkooks waist with every thrust into his wet needy hole. the alpha grunted softly in acknowledgement against the omegas neck, their hands intertwined with the backs of the little omegas hands pressed into the mattress. that’s when jimin proved that their love.. it had trust.  
“choke me,” jimin breathed out. the alphas hips stuttered and he stopped everything, pulling away from the omegas neck to look into jimins big blue eyes.

no hesitation.. zero doubt lied there. jimin blindly trusts his husband. he trusted jungkook so wholely his breath, his life source.. completely in his hands.

jungkook swallowed hard and slowly let go of the omegas little hands, jimins fingers twitching to grip the sheets under them instead while he never broke eye contact with the young alpha— his soulmate. the alpha placed one of his hands on jimins throat, the other hand following right behind as it laid next to it, overlapping at the thumbs but applying no pressure yet. the omegas breathing was so steady, he completely trusted his husband with this.

the alphas lips burned to kiss the precious flower under him, leaning down and connecting their lips together. jimins eyes fluttered shut and he moved his lips in such perfect synch with the other, breathing into the kiss and their love ran through both of them in such beautiful waves.

after only a few seconds of their lips dancing their all too practiced choreography, jungkook pressed their foreheads together and looked into the omegas blue eyes with his own amber ones.  
“i’ve got you..” he whispered against jimins plush lips, the omega nodding and soon feeling pressure as the alpha squeezed the sides of his throat, his mouth falling open so beautifully. “i’ve got you, baby..” jungkook repeated, his thrusts starting up again. with that, jimin threw his head back softly to allow more room.

all that was heard in the room were soft huffs, tiny moans, grunts, and wet skin slapping together. jeon jimin and jeon jungkook.. the royal couple, have completely put each other in the others hands.


	2. let me take care of you tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeon jungkook, the king, had a beautiful queen, park jimin. years after finding their love, they were happily married and had two litters of pups. the alpha was constantly busy with kingdom duties, the omega becoming lonely but his days were full of love from their children so it was made up for. after a long day, jungkook had forgotten that the royal couple was meant to visit the queen’s parents.. he then makes it up to him in the sweetest way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my— hi, lovelies! ah, it’s been a while. i originally started this not expecting anyone to read my work but i was pleasantly surprised by some lovely people’s feedback. i’m not 100% on whether or not i’ll be publishing the story in which these small chapters are from due to how much work it would be with my busy schedule but, i’ll keep you guys updated. in the meantime.. please enjoy this small chapter! 
> 
> [explanation]  
> this chapter takes place after the first one, a good year after. jimin didn’t grow up with his family, though i don’t want to spoil anything for when/if i publish this. basically, he had no contact with his parents after the age of five. though after becoming royalty, they found their lost son and soon visited the palace. it’s a sweet moment, twenty years after his disappearance. in this chapter, they were meant to go visit them in their own home but jungkook got too busy, leaving jimin waiting for him as usual. the name ‘seuta’ is of their four year old daughter. she’s apart of the second litter, along with three other siblings. i won’t get into detail but this was after a small scare where she roamed around the palace all on her own at night and it gave jimin really bad anxiety after his own experience/past so she is staying in their bedroom for this chapter. oh! and eunkyung, she is their eldest daughter of the first litter, soon turning 21 which meant she will have her coronation soon; taking over the kingdom— jungkook mentions it in the beginning. 
> 
> okok, i hope that answered enough! 
> 
> please enjoy!
> 
> ——————————

the day was long, much longer than the king had intended it to be. the sun had went down hours ago, the night sky looming over the entire kingdom. the alpha gets up from his seat in the library, a small book in his hands. with a sigh, he exits the large room and started to head to the rooming wing of the palace. turning his head, jungkook sighed softly.. when did the sun set? he was meant to join his family for dinner but ended up having to take care of a scrap in the kingdom center instead. it seemed he had no time for his children or lover, that pained him.. so deeply. especially with everything that had happened these past months. 

with his footsteps coming to a halt, he made it to the bedroom that held his entire heart. jungkook turned the knob, noticing it was left unlocked which indicated the omega was still awake. stepping inside quietly, his eyes landing on the bed to see that jimin is forcing himself to stay awake. the king puts the book down on the vanity and goes to his omega, crawling onto the bed. placing kisses the side of his lover's neck, jungkook frowned softly while pulling him onto his lap. jimin didn’t move, though he couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat whenever his lover’s lips were against his soft marked skin. 

“baby, why are you still awake? don't tell me you were waiting up for me," jungkook says with a pout. jimin looked upset, and that alone made him suspicious. the omega cracked a small smile, did the alpha forget? it’s not like he would be angry.. but it was strange of the alpha to forget something like this. 

“i was.. but it’s okay.” the elder tried to say without sounding upset, brushing his nose against jungkook’s cheek. the alpha listensed to the omega talk, and he buried his face against the crook of his neck. sometimes, jimin finds himself forgetting their link connected the two of them in mind and heart. 

jungkook pulls back, looking at jimin and cupping his face. in those simple seconds of looking into those puppy brown eyes.. realisation hits him. gently, jungkook brought his hand to his face and rubs his temples with a sigh. 

“i can't believe i forgot that we were going to your parents’. baby, i'm so sorry, i got caught up in the library and with eunkyung’s coronation, i-" he bows his head, frowning. "time just flew, and i-i just lost track. it's late, and it's my fault that we didn't go. i'm so sorry, minnie." he looks at his lover, complete sorrow in his eyes. he cannot believe that he forgot about something so important to jimin. 

once the alpha acknowledged what had happened, jimin bit his bottom lip. it’s true, he really did want to go and see them but he knew he shouldn’t be upset when it was out of his lover’s hands

“don’t worry,” he whispered, brushing his nose against jungkooks. “we can just go tomorrow.. or whenever you’re free again. i would go alone but i don’t... i don’t think i’m ready for that, plus; i’d much rather have you there with me.” he whispered. “but you have to make it up to me” jimin pouted playfully, not wanting to make jungkook think he was actually upset so he giggled. the alpha raised an eyebrow, 

“oh yeah?” the younger chuckled and kissed along jimin’s neck. “and how might that be?” he mumbled against the soft skin. 

“kisses would be a great way of making it up to me..” jimin whispered as their lips brushed together, his sweet scent mixing with jungkooks flower yet fresh forest like scent absolutely perfectly. when the omega says that he needed to make up for the time lost with kisses, he couldn't say no. jungkook kisses every inch of jimin's face before kissing his lips. his beautiful cheeks, his button nose and eyelids.. everywhere. though once their lips were captured, they dove in with pure adoration. jungkook keeps all the kisses innocent and sweet, loving how his lover giggles and shys away at some points. he hugs jimin close, continuing to let their lips mold into something sweet and passionate

——————————

[four hours prior] 

after putting seuta down, jimin sat to look at himself in the mirror a little longer; just looking over his face. his past self would’ve immediately pointed out all of his flaws, but now he knows not to pay attention to them. like his slight dark under eyes or cheeks.. but jungkook helped him a lot with his self esteem. the first hour, jimin thought jungkook was just taking a little long but it didn’t mind him. the second hour, he excused it with coronation planning, but by the third hour- it was clear, they weren’t going anywhere tonight. jimin laid in the king sized bed, facing seuta while the small girl slept peacefully in the small bed next to theirs. his eyes were getting heavy but he just... laid there. after the scare with their daughter, the couple had kept her inside their bedroom for the past few nights. she seemed to be doing better, but nothing was certain. curled up in the sheets, jimin appeared small when laying on such a large bed by himself.. it felt cold. 

—————————

jungkook takes this moment to relish in the softness, sweetness, and warmth of the omega's beautiful lips. these two were so deeply in love, anyone could see it. the way their lips moved, it brought the omega into such a beautiful place. their tongues brushed against one another but it wasn’t lustful, just passionate and full of love. the younger male sighed softly, pulling away slightly and looking into the elder's eyes. it’s been a long day, for the both of them and for some reason, he just.. has the urge to put jimin into omega space. he runs his thumb along the elder's wet and red lips, smiling when he kissed his thumb. 

“minnie?" he calls softly, bringing his hand down to the side of his neck and stroking his jaw. as his name was called, jimin hummed out in response- leaning into jungkooks hand as it cupped his jaw. "i.. i want you in omega space," he says quietly. “can i?” the request made jimin flush, his heart melting. their bodies were pressed together, no space in between them. he softly nodded, wanting to be able to go into that beautiful space again while at the same time.. being taken care of by his alpha. it allowed him to slip into his purest form. seeing jimin just.. completely fall into omega space was so much different than sub space, and he enjoys it, truly. the way the omega clings to him, smothers him, and drowns him in love.. it makes jungkook yearn to have that moment with him again.

“please..” jimin exposed his neck to the alpha, letting him know he wanted him to do it. jimin pressed their foreheads together, waiting for the pressure. lifting his hand, jungkook moved his thumb to rest on the mark placed on jimin’s neck, looking into his eyes and smiling. the elder felt his husband’s thumb press down- the pressure getting harder and harder. jimins eyes began to fade into their baby blue color, his breathing getting heavier and his cheeks flushing pink. the omega had to close his eyes for a second but soon, he opened them back up and they were focused... dazed. as the alpha presses down on jimin's mark, he watches the omega's eyes slowly shift in colour before the elder completely relaxes against him. jungkook's heart races and he hugs jimin tightly, kissing his cheeks and holding him close. when his lover is like this, he loves it most. 

“mmm..” the omega whimpered, barely audible. jimins body melted into jungkooks and he felt so.. fuzzy, so far and relaxed.

“oh, my baby," the alpha says softly and kisses jimin's sweet lips. he places sweet, soft kisses on every inch of jimin's face before just cuddling him as if the omega is just one big teddy bear. jimin was so dazed he could barely comprehend that his alpha was kissing him but when he felt his own lips being kissed- he tried to kiss back to the best of his abilities. the omegas eyes were hooded and glazed with fog.. he was in his purest form and he loved how relaxing it was. the alpha smiles, letting his lover nuzzle him and attack him with love even if he is completely dazed out. he sees that jimin is still in his clothes, dressed as if they were going to his parent's house. god.. jungkook felt like an idiot for forgetting. going to get up, he gently placed jimin onto the mattress.

though as soon as jimin felt his alphas warmth leave, he let out a small whimper, hands weakly wanting to pull him back but he had little to no strength right now so he just began to whine. that’s when jungkook quickly sat back down as his lover cries for him in the most precious manner. 

“i'll be right back, baby," he says and kisses jimin. "it will be quick." the omega understood, laying quietly and letting his body take him into a far away place where it was just him.. jungkook slowly gets up and goes to the closet, grabbing his sweater and going to jimin. it was cold right now, but that’s because the poor omega didn’t realize that he was being undressed. not until the warmth of a large sweater took over most of his petite body.

"you're so adorable.." he pulls off jimin’s pants and puts it in the hamper, along with jimin's clothes. he gets into bed, latching onto the elder who latched onto him upon feeling his presence again. "my cute baby.. i love you so much." he peppers his lover's face with so many kisses, he wonders why his lips haven't fallen off yet. nontheless, he continues to shower jimin with so much love and affection, receiving the same amount back. maybe, just maybe, he could do this every night.. just maybe. jimin’s omega wanted to continue nuzzling into him, not realizing he was making tiny noises.. he didn’t know what they were. almost like the mix of purrs of affection and whines of need, jimin needed his alpha when he was this vulnerable. 

seuta, she stayed asleep.. not waking up once to witness any of this going on. jungkook wanted to be selfish and keep his omega in omega space because he craves the love and affection and attention. he wants it all, and he cant get it all when jimin is out of his space because the omega is always more focused on the kids. jungkook is selfish.. he just wants jimin's attention on him. is that bad? he sighs softly and brushes his lover's hair back and kissing his forehead. 

"go to sleep, baby," he says softly. when jimin let out a sad sniffle with no tears, he shook his head and pulled him against his chest. “don't worry, don't worry.. i'll be right here when you wake up." he kisses the elder's lips softly. jimin’s eyes fell shut, 

“m-my alpha..” his voice was fragile, too deep into omega space to care about anything else besides his husband. and with those last words, jungkook lulls jimin to sleep with a hummed lullaby he wrote for him the day they met. jimin’s grip on his hand slowly got weaker, letting him know it was working. soon the elder falls asleep, jungkook looks over to seuta to see her sleeping so soundly.. peacefully. like nothing will bother her. jungkook does not want to sleep. he's scared he won't hear her leaving the room because 

of how deeply he sleeps. it happened once.. it could happen again. so, the alpha stays awake the whole night. he sacrifices his sleep to make sure that seuta and his lover were both alright. 

that night, the king does not get a blink of sleep. the sun came up, seuta having ran off with her bunny rabbit plush when one of the maids came in to escort her to the rest of the pups, doing her morning routine. it was around eight in the morning when jimin wakes up, stirring in the alpha’s arms. having fallen asleep in omega space, he woke up in it. some one has found it to be a bit scary, simply because they didn’t expect it while others found it to be purely the best way to wake up. jimin, he let out soft whimpers as usual every morning and fluttered his cloudy blue eyes to blink up at his lover. 

“good morning, angel..” the king whispered to his queen, jimin giving him a weak smile and mumble. that gave jungkook the green light, to pull him out of omega space. “come back to me, my love.” he kissed jimin’s forehead, reaching deep within their bond to find his omega. once he did, jimin’s eyes fell shut but he remained awake; trying to get used to the sudden brightness that omega space shielded him from when he woke up. jungkook chuckled at that, watching jimin’s nose scrunch up sweetly. “did you sleep well?" he always asks this even if jimin tells him that he always sleeps perfectly next to him. 

“like a baby..” the queen whispered, opening his brown eyes and placing the sweetest of morning kisses on his husband’s lips. 


End file.
